


08

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	08

那场大学特招考试，终于在中考一月前来临了  
叶九歌和季凌天胸有成竹地走进考场。  
怎么又多了一个季凌天？  
因为如果叶九歌走了，他以后闯祸了谁给背锅收拾烂摊子？尽管这样以后学习繁重，但他也不能没了背锅侠呀。  
大约还有两三天就可以知道考试结果了。  
反正也是小长假，那么剩下的几天……  
嗯，上房揭瓦吧。嘿嘿。  
哎，叶九歌也真是的，喜欢就直说呗，被人挑明了还恼羞成怒。  
反正，他喜欢自家哥哥，不也直接表白了吗。  
当然，他们没有血缘关系，所以就算……也没人去管他。  
所以，当得知自己分化成Ω的时候，他还是很开心的。  
至少，他有理由和哥哥在一起了。  
于是，在某一日家长不在的风和日丽的下午，他和哥哥表白了。  
至于过程虽不怎么样，但至少结果是好的，他哥哥答应了。  
哪有小说里写的那么困难？  
其实也就是告个白的事吧。  
不想了，叶九歌他那些破烂事他自己解决吧，我干嘛替他操心？  
有这时间，不如与自家哥哥培养一下感情。  
季凌天美滋滋的想着，叶九歌望着他欲言又止  
他难道是看错了吗？怎么感觉季凌天的后脑勺像是热恋期的男女一样充满了粉色泡泡？  
嗯，一定是错觉吧……  
大概是。  
五一劳动节刚过，叶九歌便被一女Ω找了麻烦  
叶九歌淡定的扫了一眼这个女Ω，继续学习。  
哦，原来是姓白的那个什么来着……  
记不起来了。  
反正他只记得过年那时这个女Ω一直往他哥身上凑和，白晏殊不胜其烦，于是，便把他扯了过来，隔开了这名女Ω。  
整整一天，这名女Ω都用一种怨毒的目光盯着自己，但叶九歌并不害怕。  
且不说那名女Ω打不过自己，而且她又能怎样？  
难不成，给他使绊子吗？  
呵呵。  
那女Ω见叶九歌对她不理不睬，顿时火冒三丈  
她抬起手，一巴掌便冲着叶九歌的脸打了过来  
叶九歌的同学们顿时倒抽一口气，看向那女Ω，眼中一片怜悯。  
多久了，没人来找学委的麻烦了？  
哎，这妹子怕是有去无回呀……  
毕竟他们学委，可不是什么怜香惜玉的人啊。  
他的字典里，只有辣手摧花。  
果不其然，那女被叶九歌出其不意的一脚踢了出去。  
这个世界顿时清静了。  
那女Ω也没了动静。  
“哈哈……”众人一片哄笑。  
叶九歌继续“两耳不闻窗外事，心里已经长了草”地学习。   
尽管他事后被教务处找去谈人生，但那女Ω依旧没占到半点便宜。  
白筱秋气的要命，却也没能把叶九歌怎么着。  
最终，二人一起上了全校通告。  
但，叶九歌只是记了个名，以后若表现良好，依旧可以除去。  
而白筱秋，怕是这辈子也别想除去这不良记录了。  
她可不是初犯，是惯犯。  
规则对待初犯也许较为温和些，但是对惯犯只会更加严格。  
于是，白筱秋便被校长劝退，滚回家里蹲着去了。  
一日，一人去问题，顺便拉上了叶九歌。  
叶：“你拉我去干什么？不会的是你，又不是我。”  
“哎呀，壮一下胆子嘛，学委你就帮我这个忙呗～”  
这是一位和他还有季凌天一起分化成Ω的男生  
他平时惯用娇滴滴的语气说话，从头到脚就是一娘炮。  
分化成Ω那是必然结果。  
叶九歌默默吐槽了一下这位仁兄的娘里娘气，觉得实在忍不了这种明明是公鸭嗓却用着娇滴滴语气的话语。  
他只得道：“好好，你别说了，我陪你去还不行吗？”  
于是，二人来到了班主任的办公室。  
班主任并不在，但是她的电脑却打开着，叶九歌看了一眼，顿时震惊了。  
这tnd是什么东西？  
只见屏幕上的文字白纸黑字的写着：XX同人文，车。  
下面的内容更是闪瞎了叶九歌的眼睛，叶九歌立刻扭过头去，不忍直视。  
他才不要看这种东西！这种淫秽不堪的东西老师又怎么会……  
二人震惊的这会，班主任来了。  
才刚回来，便见到了两个一脸“闪瞎老子的狗眼“的学生。  
再一看屏幕，正是她今晚要发的车。  
亡羊补牢，为时晚矣！  
班主任立马关掉屏幕，凌乱的道：“别说出去……”  
“哦。”世界观已崩的叶叶九歌转身离开。  
他 他再也不想来。  
但是，叶九歌却没想到，某娘炮竞是个大嘴巴  
叶九歌嘴巴虽严，但架不住有人嘴巴漏风。  
唉，真是头疼。  
他早该想到的！  
娘炮既然承袭了所有女生的缺点，那么其中一定有保守不住秘密这一点。  
叶九歌在得知全班都知道班主任的这个秘密时，顿感头疼。  
他可以装作不知道吗！  
后来，在一个外表风和日丽实则阴雨连绵的日子，叶九歌被班主任公报私仇地叫走了。  
一同和他被叫走的，还有他的“好”基友季凌天。  
本以为是商议班级事务，谁知老师却……  
在听清班主任的计划之后，二人纷纷选择了拒绝。  
还是不要了吧……  
二人的话还未说完，便被班主任给拖走了。  
反抗无效。


End file.
